1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system for mounting panels to a surface and more particularly to a system for removably mounting acoustic panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems have been proposed for mounting panels or boards to stationary walls. Most of these systems utilize fasteners, such as nails or screws, which are embedded in the panels to mount the panels to the surface being covered. These fastening systems are normally adequate when the panels are to be permanently mounted to the surface. However, in order to remove the panels from the surface the panels are typically destroyed or at least severely marked. This has not been of great concern to those in the art, since when the panels are removed, they are often discarded.
Since acoustics are not normally of primary concern with panel mounting systems, it typically does not matter that when a panel which is mounted through the use of embedded fasteners is subjected to sustained, loud noise, such as music, the panel is permitted to vibrate to a greater extent at the portions which are remote from the embedded fastener than the portions adjacent the embedded fastener. However, such non-uniformity in vibration can have adverse acoustic effects which may be important in concert halls and the like where acoustics are of vital concern. Moreover, despite careful preconstruction engineering work, the acoustics in a newly constructed concert hall may be imperfect. Destructive removal of acoustic panels can, of course, involve a substantial expense.
In mounting hardwood boards, it is common to predrill holes before driving in a nail or screw in order to minimize the possibility of splitting. This is a time-consuming and therefore expensive operation but is often considered to be necessary in order to maintain the integrity of the boards.
Various means have been developed for concealing the fastener which has been embedded in the wall panel. Often a putty-like material is used to cover the nail or screw head which has been driven into the panel. This putty is then often concealed through the use of stains. However, when a natural, unstained finish is desired, the fastener-concealing putty may be ineffective. In any event, any means to conceal the nail or screw adds at least one additional step to the mounting procedure and therefore increases cost.
The paneling of rounded corners in buildings has been a long-standing problem for building designers and contractors. Various means have been provided, which typically include some sort of fastening means embedded in the panels covering the corners. As noted above, such embedded fasteners can detract from the acoustic properties of the panels. Unfortunately, rounded corners are very prevalent in concert halls and the like where acoustics are of vital importance. The problems involved in paneling rounded corners has often resulted in elimination of these corners from concert halls, thereby often comprising the quality of the acoustics of the hall.
Hence, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved panel mounting system which effectively and reliably overcomes the aforementioned limitations and drawbacks of the prior art proposals. More specifically, the present invention has as its objects one or more of the following, taken individually or in combination:
(1) to provide a system in which panels, normally narrow boards, can be mounted to a wall in such a way that removal and rearrangement of the panels is possible without necessitating destruction or damage to the panels, thus facilitating redecorating and permitting modification of the acoustic properties of a room;
(2) to develop means for mounting acoustic panels to a wall which will permit more uniform vibration than is possible when embedded fasteners are used;
(3) the provision of a panel mounting clip which may be used to mount hardwood boards to a wall in such a way that splitting forces need not be imposed on the boards;
(4) the development of a panel mounting system in which the fastener is concealed, thereby eliminating the problem of covering or otherwise concealing an exposed fastener;
(5) the provision of a panel mounting system which is inexpensive to fabricate and which requires a low level of skill in order to use;
(6) to provide a method for mounting a wide variety of panel designs which will facilitate uniform spacing of the panels and which permits either spaced, abutting, overlapping, or interlocking disposition of adjacent panels;
(7) the provision of a panel mounting system which is adapted to mount panels to either planar or rounded surfaces, whether concave or convex; and
(8) the provision of a panel mounting clip which may be used in conjunction with existing support systems.